


Dirty Diamond Shatterer

by InstaQuarius



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Evil Steven Universe, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, The Author Regrets Nothing, andesine-fan fusion oc, jaspnel, pink diamond shatters, possessed steven universe, sansdesine, steven is a dirty diamond shatterer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstaQuarius/pseuds/InstaQuarius
Summary: Takes place after the SU movie and a bit into Future after Steven had shattered Jasper, and sorta after Homeworld Bound with a twist.
Relationships: Jasper/Spinel (Steven Universe), Sans (Undertale)/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	Dirty Diamond Shatterer

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking how similar sometimes SU and UT were. (Particularly at the fact both main characters are sorta pacifists, and how Monster SOULS and Gems behave sorta similar too in a way.)
> 
> And, I've always wanted to do a crossover of my two favorite series, but I'm not really sure how. ALSO- this has been inspired a bit since apparently I've been finding lots of fanarts of people fusing Spinel and Sans and all the AUs and...i'm not mad at it?? Like, some of it look pretty cool and she even has her own Megalovania now too!!!!
> 
> Anyways, so i decided to fuse Sansy and my Jaspnel fusion, Andesine because you know- the fusion wasnt ALREADY OP enough lol.
> 
> Lots of angst in this!!!!

“Well, huff, huff….that’s it,” Garnet’s panting voice sounded across the snow. “It’s clear t-to me n-now! That..that I can’t st-stop you, Steven! But, please… if you’re listening, just know that...that I’ll always love you! We’re your family!!!” She called out desperately. 

Spinel’s magenta colored eyes shrunk in shock. She couldn’t be serious! Spinel had even tried to warn her about the half human/Gem hybrid, and how dangerous he was starting to become. Especially now that he was losing control of his Diamond powers, due to all the trauma he’d endured over the years. 

Spinel watched hidden in the trees and saw as Steven gave her a vicious grin, kicking down the Leader of the Crystal Gems with a slippered bare foot, just before producing two knives to which he then stabs into both gems dead center of both her palms, pinning Garnet to the ground. Blue and red shards were sent flying into the air, blowing with the wind of the shearing cold. Garnet gasped in shock, just before her whole form poofed but even before that, she stared directly into Stevens eyes, which were now pink with a white Diamond shaped pupil inside of both of them.Her 3 eyes that he could see through the cracked visor was completely full of pain and regret...and love for the hybrid boy she had helped raise.

“S...St...e...ven….” Steven and Spinel heard her say before her form was disintegrated. Leaving nothing left but a large indentation in the snow from where she fell. 

And her Gem shards.

Steven looked down at the shards fondly and full of memories- before continuing along to Waterfall, not showing even a bit of remorse or regret in his choices. His bare feet and slippers crunched through the snow, the only thing ever telling anyone there had been anyone there in the first place being the footprints that they left behind. 

As soon as Steven was out of sight, Spinel ran over to the place that Garnet had last been. She scooped her hand into his shards, and then stared at her reflection in the tiny pieces. Tears trailing over the three lines mimicking mascara trailing down. Jasper had appeared shortly behind her, hiding even further in the trees than Spinel was, her muscular arms crossed over her chest as she frowned, glaring down at the pink Gem kneeling over the gem pieces.

“Do you understand now? Do you SEE why we need to fuse again?” Jasper asked, her voice gruff as she carefully watched over Spinel. “If we don’t fuse, he’s only going to kill more and more Gems. And quite possibly the monsters down in this Underground as well. He’s had a taste of shattering, and now he’s not going to stop.”

Spinel said nothing, her eyes slowly shifted upward, looking at the indentation in the snow now. Some of Garnet’s shards had moved to where her head had been, noticing the square shaped hole in the snow. She was thinking back to when she’d rejuvenated them all, and how Garnet had been her friend. Dancing with her, and then even after Garnet had regained her memories, the fusion never showed Spinel any hatred towards her, or animosity. There was only love in her gaze and even when they fought Garnet only did so to defend never to attack.

“Oh, when a difficult day goes by

Keeping it together is hard, but that's why

You've got to try

You've got to try”

Spinel’s eyes began to water even harder now, her hands closing tightly around the gem shards in her hands. “I’m so sorry Garnet...I’m so sorry…” Spinel whispered, holding the shards close against her own gem as she sobbed, thinking back to the lullaby Garnet was singing FOR her. For their friendship.

“And when there's a thundering storm outside

Underneath the covers, you huddle and hide

Open your eyes

Open your eyes” 

Spinel then thought of Jasper's words, and how she’d been trying to convince Spinel to fuse again. Some part of her already knew Jasper was strong, and possibly...as Andesine they could probably slow Steven down. But, after what happened before, she wasn’t sure she could even do it again. And put herself through all that manipulation and seeing Jasper’s memories and also being reminded too that she wasn’t the only one who’d been wronged by Pink Diamond. It felt comforting sure, but it also reminded Spinel too much of what she failed to do and still made Spinel think it had been her fault she’d been abandoned in the Garden.

“It's the true, it's the true

It's the true kinda love

It's the true, it's the true

It's the true kinda love”

Spinel thought about Pearl who’d been shattered in the Ruins with his mother’s sword and then shattered her Gem in his bare hands, and Amethyst back in Little Homeworld. Standing, she looked up. The human was still in sight, but rounded a corner just a second later. Chara could feel her expression harden, the knowledge of what she had to do fully waying in her mind.

“Stuck in the middle of fear and shame

Everybody's looking for someone to blame

Like it's a game

Like it's a game” 

Spinel sucked in a breath. She couldn’t make this about her. Not anymore. She thought of White Diamond, whose Gem Steven also shattered by slamming her face into one of the pillars in her room of the Palace. She thought of Blue and Yellow Diamonds who’d chased Steven back to Earth, and he also shattered after a vicious fight with the two. That was when he fell into Mt. Ebott, Pearl soon following and-

Spinel then turned her attention to Jasper.

“And now I am better than "win-or-lose"

There's a new direction that I'd like to choose

It's called the truth

It's called the truth”

Spinel slowly extended a hand, the other began to bubble Garnet’s gem shards and placed them inside her gem. ‘I’ll make things right… I’ll save him Garnet. I promise.’ Spinel thought to herself more firmly as she pushed her and Jasper's past away and everything else.

“Hey, you, show me that solvable problem

We can get through this,

I'll do the hardest part with you”

“Let’s take that Dirty Diamond Shatterer down...Together.” Spinel spoke up, just as Jasper gave her a toothy grin accepting her hand. Their two beings shone in a brilliant light as the two began to fuse. 

* * *

All was quiet. The outside world was exposed through the windows here, but to a much lesser degree. The barrier blocked everything except the sunlight and the birdsong. Golden light of the presumably sinking sun lit the room with a golden glow, birds chirping close by. The golden-brown pillars and floor were bathed dramatically in the golden light and deep shadows. 

Sansdesine had gotten here first, using the elevators and (thanks to Sans help) fused with the Judge of the Underground and used his own shortcuts to get here. Steven had also taken his own sweet time, he was busy hunting down and killing every single monster and Gem in his path. He’d also gotten quite bigger and more buffier. Looking the same as he did when he accidentally shattered Jasper that one time before his Genocide truly began. Taking out his anger for his mother out on all the innocents here.

Andesine had joined Dr. Alphys, Sans and the other monsters and watched through the cameras in Alphys’ lab as Steven made short work of Undyne. That was when Sans had the idea, after having lived through SO. MANY. Genocide runs and- not really understanding how Gems worked, but since Gems and Monsters SOULs seemed to behave sort of the same way. Gems being the culmination of a Gem’s being the same was as a Monsters SOUL was. Sans offered to lend Andesine some of his own magic and even fuse with the fusion. 

He trusted Spinel after all. They’d only met very briefly, when she missed her coords and instead of landing in Beach City, she’d landed smack center of Mt. Ebott and her Injector literally crashed into the dead center of the skeleton brother’s house. Spinel stayed there for only a day or two to help repair it and he was able to sense the amount of hurt in her gem. 

The two shared the same love for puns and joking around as he did and Toriel and so he knew that perhaps, with their help they may be able to save the Underground. 

Now, about an hour ago, Andesine had left the lab to go and find the king of the mountain. She had told him to get ready to absorb the six available SOULs as per Alphys instructions, and that he would need the extra boost of stats to take the Gem hybrid down in case she herself fell. All he had done however, was shake his head and mutter something under his breath. Andesine had only caught parts of what Asgore had said: something about how he hated this, something was wrong, and something- or someone- by the name of Toriel, the former Queen. When the fusion had asked him if something was wrong, he just waved his hand, refusing to even look at them. 

“Everything’s fine,” Asgore had said more confidently. “I’ll… I’ll be ready…” 

‘You better be,’ she had thought as she had walked away, and headed down to the Judgement Hall. She heard the skeleton inside of her say. 

Now, she sat in Judgement Hall, her back against a pillar, Sans SOUL was now glowing fitting rather snuggly as a part of Spinel’s Gem since both were heart shaped. It felt...odd. The fusion could almost feel everything that made Sans who he was, fill her form. She could sense how much the Resets and Genocides he'd lived (and died in) had deeply wounded the short skeleton and it filled Spinel with a rage she’d never known before. Not even when she first came to Earth with the full intent to destroy the planet and Pink’s son for abandoning her.

The magic in her was already roiling out of control and all throughout her form which was now an even mix of pure magic and light but with mass. Soon she could hear light footsteps and humming coming from down the hallway and Sansdesine tensed. The sounds confirming that Steven was here. 

It would only be a few seconds now before Steven would arrive at the Hall. Sansdesine gave a sigh, and then stuffed two of her arms into the pockets of the blue jacket that once belonged to Sans. The two lower more noodly ones crossed themselves over her stomach as she began to reveal herself. 

The shadows were deep, so it seemed that she was quite literally walking out of blackness. She heard Stevens' footsteps stop just a few feet away. Sansdesine gazed at herself, her face reflected off the overly-polished floor. One of her magenta colored eyes had gone completely black, as had the other in the uppoer most part. Now, her lowermost left eye had been replaced with blue, the magic flaring out and making her eye look to be on fire. As did the yellow uppermost right one too. Sansdesine smiled, as she was filled with power, and more magic.

She came to a stop, about halfway between the two shadows. Her hands twitched at the anticipation of having to call upon magic in a few moments. She had never used “magic” to attack before, and could only imagine how Sans was feeling inside her Gem as she was already flexing her stretching abilities with her lowermost set of arms attached at her hips, so she had no idea what her attacks would be like, but something told her that they would be powerful. 

Steven came to a full stop, looking at her warily. He no longer wielded the knives he’d used on Garnet, but now, he had something called a “Breaking Point” attached to his right arm. His grip on the handle loosened just a little, confusion on his face. 

“Spinel?” She could hear Steven say, as he recognized the pink Spinel gem at the center of Andesine’s chest. And then the yellow jasper Gem that made up Andesine’s nose.

Sansdesine slowly raised her head to face him, tears beginning to stream down her rosy cheeks again. 

It was finally time… 

“It's the true, it's the true

It's the true kinda love

It's the true, it's the true

It's the true kinda love”

“Heya, Stevie,” Sansdesine began, “you’ve been busy, huh?” She glanced up, back at the pink diamond shaped irises of the gem hybrid standing in front of her. The black starred T-shirt and pink jacket was covered in Monster dust and gem shards. And the fusion gritted her teeth. “Didja have your little fun, Steven? Cracking a few Gems here, murderin’ some monsta’s there.”

Steven took a step towards the fusion, and Sansdesines grin grew even wider as she tried again, “...You know, when I first heard from that flowa that ya've also been goin' around dustin' some monsters and shatterin' even more gems...Even White, Yellow and Bluey… I thought, ‘Oh, there’s no WAY that’s Steven Universe! He musta meant some otha human doin’ those things.’ I really thought you could change Steven… But, eh, who am I to judge or blame? I mean, we all slip up once or twice, right?”

Steven took another step, his skin starting to glow pink as he swelled up more, and his hair got even more curly and a few strands sticking out in places.

“Ha..Haha..HAHAHAHAHA!!! Hah...Hey, Steven… So, I gots a lil question for ya, toots.” Sansdesine shut her eyes for a moment, her smile going away as the next time she opened them, she glared at the hybrid in front of her. “Do ya wanna have a bad time? 'Cuz if ya keep listening to that voice in ya head. To Pinky or whateva the hell is even happening to ya and tellin' ya to keep doin' these things… and ya take anotha step forward… Well... Ya are really not gonna like what's comin' next.”

Steven smirked, now he was the size of Pink Diamond and stood a clear entire foot taller than Sansdesine and he was about 10 inches from reaching the ceiling, he took one giant step forward, the Hall way rumbled for a moment as soon as his foot landed. 

Sansdesine sighed.

“Welp, I warned ya.” Sansdesine turned her attention once more to her reflection facing back to her on the golden floor of the great Hall. “Sorry Stevie... but, hey, let’s play a brand new game shall we?”

“Afta all, it’s such a beautiful day outside. Roses are bloomin, kids are playin’. On days like these, Gem hybrids like you… should be puttin’ yer lives on the line!!!! YA D I R T Y D I A M O N D S H A T T E R E R.”

With that, Sansdesine somehow summoned a bone by simply reaching out and grabbing into the air. Right besides her a skull in the shape of a dragon began to form besides her, its mouth open wide as energy began to form, a laser forming. She then felt Steven do a CHECK on her “SOUL.”

*** SANSDESINE HP 1 ATK 20 DEF 20**

*** She's heard this story over and over again, but certainly not THIS story.**

*** Can't dodge forever, keep attacking**

*** One hit from the Breaking Point and this fusion will be gone forever.**

At that moment, Sansdesine released her attack and the Gaster Blaster released the energy, a laser of pure concentrated magic was let out shooting straight towards Steven. Steven countered by summoning his shield, all of which shaped like pentagons and not at all the circular one with the Rose pattern on it like Spinel remembered him doing when she herself fought the Hybrid a whole year ago.

Her eyes only flared more as she stretched her lower most hand to the ground and several bones began to appear out of the ground after him, along with something that looked like a platform. Steven leaped into the air, using his floating abilities to safely land on the platform when it slowly drifted underneath him. 4 Gaster Blasters formed surrounding Steven and Steven increased the size of his shield to encase him underneath it as all 4 of the Blasters were now blasting at it. The scene heavily reminded Steven of when he saw his other self, “Pink Steven” getting blasted by White Diamond and all the other Gems she’d mind controlled, after his Gem was forcibly removed out of his body, and the pink glow on his body grew only more intense as Steven suddenly shouted, throwing the shields to destroy the Blasters.

Sansdesine dodged out of the way, when one of the shields was also suddenly thrown towards the fusion. She barrel rolled to the left. More bones appeared, floating in thin air, all in a straight row, and, moving with each other, took turns stabbing Steven when he was distracted with destroying the Gaster Blasters. 

“Gh!!” Steven grunted, his voice sounding oddly like a mix of his own and the original Pink Diamonds. 

One penetrated the boy through the shield and an HP bar appeared over his body, and a yellow bar appeared in front of it. As he got struck, his HP slowly began to go down, the yellow disappearing revealing a red bar underneath it, followed by a purple one as well which started to disappear faster. But, Sansdesine wasn’t done yet. Smaller bones and Gaster Blasters circled around Steven, and they all zoomed in at once. Steven grabbed at the bone in his shoulder and began to run between them to avoid getting hit, but he also knew if the circle got too small, he would be getting hit again. 

By the time that attack was over, Steven was already at less than half health. And he was on his knees, several bones were sticking from his body now. Sansdesine smiled. 

It was actually working. She was winning!

Bigger bones than before now took their turns to stab into Steven’s body, and when he got hit, the knife pushed all the way through impaling him completely. Steven screamed as his HP was reduced to one and he fell barely conscious by this point.”.

“Come on Steven... Let's forget 'bout this ok?! I know somewhere inside of ya, I can feel it. I know you’re still there, and yer scared, and hurt and ya feel like yer alone. But, yer not alone! You showed me **I** wasn’t. Remember? So, I wanna be there for ya too buddy. Come on, don’tcha remember me? Yer bestest Friend Spinel?” Sansdesine tried, Spinel forcing herself to take main control of the fusion as she opened her arms to the fallen Hybrid on the ground, writhing in pain.

“Someday

Somewhere

Somehow

You'll love again

You just need to find someone”

Spinel began to sing, trying to reach Steven even as Jasper and Sans told her to be careful, but Spinel refused to give up on Steven. After all, he didn’t give up on her, even when she was ready to give up on herself.

“Someday

Somewhere

Somehow

You'll love again”

. . .

“I just need to find someone” 

Spinel smiled, as she heard Steven join in. His voice was quiet, as if he was fighting whatever hold was on him. But she KNEW she heard him! Slowly, she had the fusion approach the boy as she continued singing.

“Someone who treats me better (Someone who treats you better)

Someone who wants me around (Someone who wants you around)”

“Come on Steven, I know you’re still in there! Please...if you’re listening… Let’s just forget all this, okay? We love you Steven!” Spinel pleaded stopping her singing for a moment as she leaned down over the Gem Hybrid, all 4 of her arms were held wide and open for Steven to come give her a hug at any time. 

Steven’s angry expression softened just a little bit, with- was that a trace of regret?- tears beginning to form near the edges of his eyes. 

Sansdesine smiled inwardly. 

It was working. 

“Ya don’t have ta fix everything all on yer own no more. Let’s...let’s try and fix this together! How does that sound, my friend? I don’t wanna fight ya anymore. We can both change for the better. Together.” 

When Steven looked back up at the fusion, her hands were stretched out for a hug. “Come on,” she said kindly, “bring it in, partner.” 

Steven shakily got to his knees, tears in his eyes, as one of his eyes had gone back to the usual brown they always were. “S...Spinel, I...I…!!” He ran forward, almost jumping into Sansdesine’s 4 outstretched arms, just before he could reach her however, his eye that was just starting to return back to the Steven usual brown coloration had turned back to Pink. He thrust the Breaking point forward, and it was now Jaspers turn to take control of the fusion as he side stepped away, making sure to stick one of her feet out so Steven could trip over it. 

Steven fell to the ground and caught himself, spinning around in place to face the fusion directly who gasped. Steven didn’t even LOOK like himself anymore. Instead, the form that was there in his place now was-

“Pink” Sansdesine gasped out.

* * *

Sansdesine continued to dodge, almost blind with fury as Pink Diamond, now in her full glory began to attack Sansdesine nonstop, with the Breaking Point on her arm.

She _really_ didn’t care. At all! Everything that Jasper had done for her Diamond. The Gems she helped shatter in Pink’s name. For her colony. Only for Pink to eventually get bored of the Gem War and fake her shattering to chase away the Diamonds. 

And for Spinel, she’d been _made_ to be Pink Diamonds best friend, only for Pink to reward her efforts by abandoning her. Now, here she was, looking exactly as the two Gems remembered her as nearly 6,000 years ago. Though Jaspers mind was still doing somersaults and who knows what else at _this_ Pink Diamond she was seeing.

She was short. Shorter than all the other Diamonds she saw. The “Pink” Jasper had been serving had spikier hair and looked much more like the mural created for her back on the Moon base. And Jasper. Was FURIOUS. Her Diamond was a defect! This only helped to serve as the final nail in the coffin that Jaspers entire life was nothing but a lie. 

They were getting so far in the fight, and Sansdesine knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. She would have to stop soon. 

“Ok, ‘My Diamond,’” Sansdesine said both mockingly and venomously towards Pink when she’d hooked her noodly arms around a pillar to swerve out of the way of an attack, her heels skidding on the shiny floors of the Hall. “You’ve gotten pretty far. So, it’s time for my Special Attack! Sound familiar? Well, you can see it now- right after you survive THIS.” 

With that, the fusion began to attack, she summoned countless bones all over the walls and then she turned Pinks/Stevens SOUL blue first throwing the Diamonds towards herself as Sansdesine inflated one of her fists and wound it up like a screw before throwing it hard directly into Pink’s gem on her stomach. With a flick of her wrist she threw the Diamond monarch into the bones as the fusion attacks only got stronger and longer than that of her first attack. 

Bones, punches, and Blasters were thrown at the ever- dodging Diamond, and yet, it still got through each round almost unharmed. When Pink WAS injured by an attack, she merely used her healing spit to bring her HP back up to full again. The fusion attacked the Diamond from all sides, trying as hard as she could to SHATTER or Poof. 

But no matter what she did, the Diamond continued to dodge her attacks. Including the massive Gaster wheel Sans had suggested using. 

After what seemed like hours, Sansdesine could feel that she was soon out of magic, and a heavy feeling of exhaustion began to settle inside her form. Pink wasted no time on their counterattack, slicing at the fusion with the Breaking Point, but missing. Sansdesine had moved out of the way, but only just barely. 

“W-well, then, if...if you’re done… then, you know. N-Now would be quite a good time to d-die!!” Sansdesine shouted as she punched two holes into the tiles with her muscular arms, and then shot her two noodly ones deep into the ground, the palms appearing underneath Pink as the fusion grabbed a hold of Pinks ankles. Sansdesine gave a shout as she began to pull Pink towards her again and then began wildly throwing Pink against the walls and windows of the Hall, watching as her HP began to lower quickly the more she was slammed and thrown around.

Sansdesine released Pinks legs and began to stretch her arms more, despite the fact she was starting to overdo it and the strain in keeping their fused body together was beginning to get to be too much and instead, the fusion began to throw thousands of punches at the Diamond, tears streaming down the fusions face as she continued to punch, and Sansdesines body started to glitch out bit by bit.

And then, just as Sansdesine threw the final punch, the fusion poofed, as Spinels gem clattered to the floor. Unable to even reform her own body by itself anymore, Jasper was on both knees, and keeled over gasping, her own form starting to glitch from the strain of holding the fusion together taking hold. ‘ _How in the stars did Garnet do that everyday, and all day?_ ’ Jasper wondered as she watched Pink fall to the floor with a thud and then slowly began to stand. 

Spinels gem was now laying on the ground right in the middle of the two fighters. Sans was also lying on the ground looking quite exhausted, sweat dripping off his skull as he heaved, and a red ooze dripped from the small skeleton between his teeth as Sans started to cough up blood, his bones rattling so hard it filled the Hall.

Pink was fuming as she glared at the Quartz soldier, possibly the only one left standing, her gaze then slowly floated to the fallen skeleton besides her and then... Pink began to charge right for Spinel’s Gem. Jasper cursed, seeing that Pink still had so much energy left, and she slowly pushed herself to her feet, and ran towards Spinel’s Gem. She reached out just as Pink was prepping the Breaking Point to shatter the vulnerable heart shaped pink Gem laying on the ground and-

**CRACK!!!**

“Hngh!!!” Jasper cursed, one hand curling over Spinels gem and holding it to her chest, the other outstretched as she felt the tip of the weapon pierce the palm of her hand, inches from the gem on her face. 

“L-Look, I don’t know what your goal is, and...and I’m probably the last person to ever say this b-but….was-was all this really worth it?!” Jasper gasped out in between her form glitching out.

Pink said nothing. 

Jasper sighed. She’d NEVER been pushed this far before, somehow, something was telling her to go back into her Gem and recover, to stop pushing herself. She’d never been pushed to be this exhausted. Just like she’d never been experienced being shattered, yet here she was. Jaspers grip on Pinks weapon somehow clenched over the weapon, holding Pink into place even as she tried to free the Breaking Point, and her form glitching worsened. 

Fatigue was starting to set in. Jasper felt it as the next instant, Pink began to push more firmly on her weapon, and the tip of the Breaking point touched the very edge of her gem on her face and Jasper felt even more glitches throughout her form.

Jasper knew she couldn’t hold out like this, she had almost no energy left to keep this up, but she had something she still had to do as Jasper winced. “Well, even if you did somehow get past me, the King o-or whatever...would have absorbed those Souls by now, so… M-My Diamond...if you’re l-listening...if you’re even still IN th-there….now w-would be a g-great time to….QUIT.” Jasper turned her gaze back at the Diamond in front of her. “There’ll always be s-someone b-better than y-you. B-But it’s up t-to you...if you...want your past to d-define you. You don’t h-have to be like this, Pink so-so please…”

Blackness took over Jasper’s vision, and then, in a last ditch effort, using her one free arm, Jasper chucked Spinels gem over to Sans just as Pink pushed a final time, shoving the Breaking point directly and straight through Jaspers gem shattering it completely.

* * *

Sans ran from the Hall, holding Spinels gem tightly against his ribs. He didn’t have even a shred of magic left to use to defend himself and could only hope he’d make it to Asgore's Throne room before this Pink Diamond actually caught up to him.

‘ _come on….come on!! wake up already or whatever!!’_ Sans thought desperately, glancing down at the heart-shaped spinel in his bony hands.

* * *

Behind him, Sans could hear the sound of scraping metal getting closer and he quickly rolled out of the way, just as he got to the hallway literally just outside of the Throne Room. Sans tried for a teleport but his vision started to blur and his eyelights extinguished themselves for a second as everything began to spin right in front of him, and soon Sans was on his knees again, coughing up blood. Pink was soon right in front of the skellie and Sans was only a few feet away from the entrance to Asgore’s Throne Room, he saw his reflection in the pool of blood starting to form and the spinel gem held tightly in his grasp, everything just hurt so much. He was exhausted, and his body felt SO heavy. Sans tried to stand, getting back to shaky legs and then-

 **SLASH!!**

Sans fell back to the ground in a heap, blood pouring from the open wound in his chest as he felt the knife cut violently through his rib cage as he dropped Spinel's gem to the side to spare it from getting shattered. Breathing was suddenly a labor, long and hard. He had expected a wound like this to hurt more, but honestly, it was more of a numbness that surrounded it than anything else. He looked up at Pink Diamond who was now towering over the shorter skeleton.

“...............s-so...guess that’s it huh?” Sans shut his eyes, as the words came out automatically. So used to this by now he didn’t even need to think on what to say. “j-just… don’t say i didn’t warn you…”

Pink stared after him confused for a moment, as Sans got up to his feet, a bony hand clutching over the wound on his chest. He gave her a playful wink. “...welp… i’m going to grillby’s.”

As Sans began to move away, a blood trail in his wake, and dust already starting to flake off his fingers and skull, he thought that he could see Papyrus outstanding by the stairs where you’d usually go down to the basement. He was smiling at Sans, his hands stretched out wide.

Sans stumbled into the wall, the structure the only thing keeping him from tumbling to the floor. He smiled up at his brother. “hey...papyrus, do you want...anything?”

Spinel’s gem began to glow just as Sans had disappeared into dust completely. The pink gem slowly began to float upwards, just as she was starting to finally reform.

Pink turned her head over to the gem, a look of disgust on her face as she placed a foot over the pink gem, pinning it to the floor. There was a bit of pressure on the heart shaped gem and a crack formed over the heart shaped spinel.

Pink stopped for a moment however as even despite the crack, the Gem continued to reform anyways, and soon she had a body again. Spinel opened her magenta eyes, and her face paled once she realized what was happening.

“P...Pink?” Spinel gasped, looking absolutely terrified.

For a moment, recollection flashed in Pinks' expression and Spinel gave her a small smile.

“Pinky...:”

“You remembered me?”

**CRACK!!!**


End file.
